Songspoof Countdown
by HyperCaz
Summary: A bunch of songs spoofed up to met the Harry Potter world!
1. Muggle Boi

Welcome to the Songfic Countdown! Included inside are songfics ranging from Avril Lavigne to Deborah Harry. . .Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne. I got the words off Remnants-2011's "Jedi Boi"  
  
~~~  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
He was a muggle born  
  
She was a pure blood  
  
What more can I say?  
  
~~  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
That had a problem with his muggle clothes.  
  
~~~  
  
He was a muggle boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But she was a pure blood  
  
She needed to learn about her heart.  
  
~~~  
  
5 years from now  
  
She sits alone  
  
On the Express she's all alone.  
  
She walks down the train  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Muggle boy popular with Quidditch  
  
She tells all her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see him play  
  
She tags along  
  
Cheers with the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
~~~  
  
He was a muggle boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a Quidditch star  
  
Cruisin' on his Nimbus  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
~~~  
  
He was a muggle boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a Quidditch star  
  
Cruisin' on his Nimbus  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
~~~  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world?  
  
~~~  
  
I'm with the muggle boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be waiting after you play  
  
I'll be at the changing rooms  
  
Speaking with you again  
  
About a witch you used to know  
  
~~~  
  
I'm with the muggle boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be waiting after you play  
  
I'll be at the changing rooms  
  
Speaking with you again  
  
About a witch you used to know.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Hazard

Welcome back to Songfic Countdown! This is a 1992 song and it's still swinging!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hazard by Richard Marx  
  
AN: This is Sirius B.'s POV  
  
~~~  
  
My best friends came to Hogwarts  
  
When I was just a boy  
  
Even then the kids at school said with  
  
Prejudiced eyes  
  
That group's not right  
  
~~~  
  
Ten years ago when we came  
  
To know Lily  
  
First time that someone looked  
  
Beyond the pranking and the lies  
  
Saw the men inside  
  
~~~  
  
They used to call me round to their home  
  
I loved to watch their son tread down  
  
James used to walk me down corr'dors  
  
And dream our way out of that school  
  
~~  
  
No one understood that I didn't do it  
  
No one cared until the night they were  
  
Betrayed all alone  
  
Murdered in their home  
  
~~~  
  
Man with a wand came knocking  
  
That evening  
  
Here was I surrounded by a thousand  
  
Fingers suddenly  
  
Pointed right at me  
  
~~~  
  
I swear I left them just with Peter  
  
I swear I left them safe and sound  
  
I need to make it back to Dumbledore  
  
And leave this God foresaken town  
  
~~~  
  
I think about my life gone by  
  
And how it's done me wrong  
  
There's no escape for me this time  
  
All of my rescues are gone, long gone  
  
~~~  
  
I swear I left them just with Peter  
  
I swear I left them safe and sound  
  
I need to make it back to Dumbledore  
  
And leave this God foresaken town  
  
~~~ 


	3. I Want That Man

Welcome back!!! I present more songs spoofed up to Harry Potter standards! Today we have an '89 hit which, as I say, is still swinging!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "I Want That Man" by Deborah Harry  
  
AN: This is Ginny's POV ~~~  
  
I wanna dance with Harry P  
  
Ride through school on his sleek Firebolt  
  
I want a piece of Harry before I die  
  
I want a kiss with that Potter  
  
That catch the eyes wide of my big brother  
  
But what I really want I just can't buy  
  
~~~  
  
Here comes the twenty first century  
  
It's gonna be much better for a witch like me  
  
'Cause I want everything I can  
  
But most of all I want that man,  
  
I want that man  
  
~~~  
  
I wanna move with that Potter  
  
I'll keep you honey, you can have the fame  
  
Everything that's yours will soon be mine  
  
Yeah, I wanna be the Queen of the U-u-K  
  
You could send me curses every other day  
  
But what I really want I just can't buy  
  
~~~  
  
Here comes the twenty first century  
  
It's gonna be much better for a witch like me  
  
'Cause I want everything I can  
  
But most of all I want that man,  
  
I want that man  
  
~~~  
  
Hey!  
  
Hee hee hee  
  
~~~  
  
I wanna be kissed from head to toe  
  
By that boy in the very front row  
  
But he won't even look me in the eye  
  
Oh, I want his grin to beam right down on me  
  
I want him to be there like all my dreams  
  
What I really want I just can't hide  
  
~~~  
  
Here comes the twenty first century  
  
It's gonna be much better for a witch like me  
  
'Cause I want everything I can  
  
But most of all I want that man,  
  
I want that man  
  
~~~  
  
I want that man, I want that man  
  
I want that man, I want that man  
  
I want that man, I want that man  
  
I want that man, I want that man  
  
I want that man  
  
~~~ 


	4. I Ran

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR "I Ran" by A Flock of Seagulls.  
  
Another oldie! Oh my - must update this system! Welcome to the Count Down by the way. Suggestions are advisable - preferably newer songs! ;)  
  
~~~  
  
I walked along the Ministry  
  
I never thought I'd meet The Boy Who Lived;  
  
Meet the famous boy.  
  
With jet-black hair and green green eyes;  
  
The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through;  
  
Hypnotize me through.  
  
~~~  
  
And I ran, I ran so far away.  
  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
  
I had get away.  
  
~~~  
  
A scar settles above your eyes;  
  
A flash of green comes shining down on you,  
  
Shining down on you.  
  
Voldemort moving nearer still.  
  
His Death Eaters with wands come into view;  
  
Death Eaters come into view.  
  
~~~  
  
And I ran, I ran so far away.  
  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
  
I had to get away.  
  
~~~  
  
Reached out my wand to take them out;  
  
You're slowly disappearing from my view;  
  
Disappearing from my view.  
  
Reached out my wand to try again;  
  
You're falling in a flash of green Harry;  
  
A flash of green, Harry.  
  
~~~  
  
And I ran, I ran so far away.  
  
I just ran, I ran all night and day.  
  
I had to get away.  
  
~~~  
  
Tissues anyone? *sniff* Stay tuned for more SongFic Count Downs! 


End file.
